Dir En Grey made up fanfic I randomly created
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: This is random, I was bored and decided to create this fanfic! Hope you all read it! I CHECKED MY GRAMMAR!
1. Chapter 1

Dir En Grey MIX-UP

**This is a little something I did while I was bored, hope you ALL like it!**

A worried look crossed Shinya's almond coloured eyes as they swept over the tall form of the guitarist, his red hear clinging to that beautiful, pale white forehead with a hideous sweat as Die trembled, stumbling back straight into Toshiya, almost falling flat on his back. Thankfully, though Toshiya was quick to catch Die as Kaoru placed down his guitar.  
"Daisuke, go to bed." Shinya felt his cheeks redden slightly as Die chose to ignore Kaoru's order, simply reaching for a bottle of water, spilling the contents over his already wet shirt, this time adding a mixture of cold mineral water over his flushed body, attempting to equal out the climate on his skin.  
Shinya frowned again as Die looked up at him with a weak smile, his lips stretched lazily as dark eyes closed for a little longer in a blink. "Kaoru's right, Die, you look like shit." Well, at least Toshiya had managed to say it before he had to. Shinya nodded in agreement with Toshiya when Die turned to him for support, instantly causing the red headed man to shake his head in irritation, only to lose balance again and have to come for support by holding Shinya's drums. The drummer frowned again. So stubborn. He was almost as bad as Kaoru when it concerned music, yet he hated practising. The young man could never understand the guitarist. There was just something odd about him, something different. He knew it when they first met, simply from that smile. There had never been a smile which held so much confidence, yet masked off a completely different individual to the one Die portrayed himself to be.  
He remained silent while Toshiya, Kaoru and now Kyo basically shooed Die out of the studio, despite the red head's protests.  
"So is anyone going to drive him home?" Kyo inquired with an obvious concern as Kaoru's shoulders came down in a shrug, the older man walking to pack his instrument. Practice was over. Kaoru wasn't happy.  
"It's totally out of my way. Plus I'm hoping to stay here for a little bit," he gave a nod towards the practice hall, just inscase the men had no idea what he was talking about.  
Toshiya was quick to offer his help to Kaoru, mainly for the sake of getting out of driving Die home. Kyo remained silent and three sets of eyes looked to Shinya, causing the drummer to sigh and shake his head slightly. He actually felt a little bad for Die at that moment. Poor guy. None of his friends were even offering to drive him home when he was almost vomiting on himself. "Fine," Shinya said as he rose from his drum kit, pointing to it with a slender finger. "You're putting it away though, Die's probably started driving already. And when he gets pissed at me for being persistent, I'm blaming you so you will have to put up with a shitty Die when he's feeling better."   
His bandmates waved him away and Toshiya shot him that crooked grin, far from the hugs he would usually receive, earlier on in the band. There were more comments and reasons from Kyo for exactly why Shinya should go, he was after all, the only member of the band who seemed to have an antidote to every single possible cold already installed in his body...  
Shinya ignore them as he wrapped his coat tightly around himself, stepping into the car park and dreading to see that the red head's car had gone. But a sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw the convertible, the same colour as Die's hair, parked where it was before, but this time equipped with the red headed man. Die was literally hanging over his driver's seat, still clothed in only his soaking t-shirt despite the cold, his breathing clouding up the windows. Shinya reached out and opened the driver's seat, causing a pair of blood shot eyes to look up at him, a forced smile on the red head's lips.  
"Shin..." the chan had lost itself somewhere in the distance as Shinya shifted Die to the passenger seat, ignoring the muffled protests. Shinya smiled faintly as he took the key from Die's freezing hands, placing it into the ignition before he slid out of his coat, placing it over the older man as Die huddled closer to himself.  
"Ne, Shin, it's too warm," Die protested and attempted to throw the jacket off but the drummer had tightened it around Die firmly as the other man closed his eyes. "And why are you taking me home, anyway? I was just napping. You are taking me home, right?"  
Shinya shot Die a look which lasted for a little longer than he'd originally hoped. His eyes meeting with Die's large, confused ones. He then smirked, running a hand to wipe the line of sweat over Die's perfectly shaped eyebrows before turning his attention to the road. "No, I'm kidnapping you and am going to molest you." Shinya chuckled softly to himself as Die released a frustrated groan and began to shiver, now pulling the coat tighter over himself. "And you weren't napping at all. You would of just ended up throwing up on yourself or something." A lazy, weak hit got him on the arm and Shinya looked down again to see Die pouting rather cutely at him.  
"I'm not an invalid. I can drive. Plus I don't feel sick, it's just a fever," Die's voice began to trail off as eyes shut themselves from Shinya and daylight and in minutes, the red headed man was sleeping in blissful silence.  
Shinya almost felt bad when he had opened the passenger door and was leaning over, pressing a hand to Die's shoulder, shaking him slightly as the red headed guitarist frowned in his sleep and tried to wave Shinya away, unsuccessful.  
"Hey, Die, we're at your apartment block. I can carry you in, if you just get out of the car." Die grumbled and tired eyes opened but he followed obediently, although didn't let Shinya attempt to carry him. The older man simply slapped his friend's hands away when they tried to take his legs. "I can walk," he protested but leaned against Shinya as the drummer wraped an arm round his friend. More protests were ignored as Shinya reached for the key in Die's pocket, ignoring the looks the two of them received from Die's overly curious neighbours as his hand slid into Die's back pocket.  
"I could get used to that," Die grinned, but quickly lost his balance and fell against the wall, groaning in frustration as Shinya opened the door with his bottom and slipped his arms around Die's waist, helping him into the apartment.  
"Why did you come to practise today, Die-kun? To make my life more complicated?" Shinya muttered under his breath as Die used the wall as something to lean on, walking to his bedroom. Shinya followed obediently, picking up the coat, and then the shoes that Die slipped out of, then dropping them in time to catch Die before the other man fell flat on his face against his low bed. Shinya found himself placing both hands under Die's wet hair, helping the other manoeuvre himself, but didn't allow him to lie back down. He lifted Die into a seating position, which the other instantly allowed himself to be moulded into, his lips falling into Shinya's warm neck as slim hands pulled the soaking t-shirt from his body. Shinya smiled faintly, a breath caught in his lips as he watched the older man's muscular torso tense, eyes closed as he lay back against the pillow.  
Shinya's warm hands covered Die in the quilt up to his neck, causing a moan to escape the red head's lips as Shinya's hand brushed his cheek.  
"This really sucks, Shin," Die whispered, still smiling despite his eyes being closed. "I feel like shit."  
Shinya watched Die drift into a sleep, sitting beside him and watching the other's chest move up and down in a steady motion, the occasional painful scratching sound escaping from Die's throat. Shinya frowned. When Die admitted that he felt like shit, there was definitely something wrong. Die would be fine after seven hang overs in a row, dragging them all (bar Kyo, of course) into the bars. So that was why Shinya decided to remove his jacket and shoes, and staying with Die for a little bit longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Dir En Grey, Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter 2, hope you all like it!**

Shinya hadn't planned on falling asleep.  
But when he was woken up by the sound of his bandmate almost falling of the bed in a hurry to get to the bathroom. He ignored the sound for a moment, eyes only shooting open when he heard the sound of vomit hit the toilet water. He frowned and got to his feet, yawning as he made his way to the bathroom to see Die's topless form leaning over the toilet, grasping it almost desperately as he tried to empty the unwanted contents of his stomach. Shinya frowned, more at himself than anyone as he sat beside Die, pressing a hand to his naked back, which was freezing in contrast to his warm fingertips.  
He hadn't done a good job of playing mother.  
Die turned around in confusion, his face sweating and his eyes blurry. He nodded faintly towards Shinya before turning round and continuing with his vomiting. When he was finally done, Die's weak hand moved to press hard on the button, flushing the toilet as he leaned back against the wall, only to have Shinya wipe his forehead with toilet paper. Die tried to force a smile, but it seemed much more like a parting of lips rather than anything else.  
"Go home," he said softly as Shinya pulled the older man's arm around his neck, with a shifting of his hip and a few grunts, was standing with Die's heavier form supported against him. "I can look after myself."  
The drummer smirked slightly as he lay the guitarist down again, checking under one pillow. "Where do you keep your pyjamas?" He stood over Die's bed, watching the older man with a faint smile. Poor Die. He was never good when he was ill. Never let anyone help him. Stubborn Die.  
"And I'm staying for a few hours at least."  
Die gave a defeated grunt and closed his eyes, pulling the covers over him for protection against the cold air. "I don't really have any pyjamas, except for the ones in the draw beside the wardrobe." Shinya raised a confused eyebrow, but decided not to question the red head's words just now as he made his way to the large wardrobe, opening the first of the many draws beside it. The first one, unfortunately, contained underwear and socks, and Shinya smirked at the sighting of Mickey Mouse boxers before moving onto the next one. He'd have to tease Die for that later.  
He returned to the bed with a set of warm, woolly pyjama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt, as Die didn't seem to have a full set of pyjama's anywhere there. With a few more grunts and manoeuvring of the guitarist, Die was now lying down in the black cotton shirt and purple pants, his eyebrows knotted sweetly as he still attempted to form sentences and persuade Shinya to leave.  
"I'm going to bring a bowl in for you and set it by the bed so if you want to be sick, do it there. It's better to do it in there than keep going to the toilet."  
The guitarist turned to his side now, pouting intensely. "You are not cleaning up my puke."  
Protests were set aside as Shinya pulled the covers up to Die's cheeks and stood by the bedroom door. "I'll do whatever I want to get you better. Try and get some more sleep and I'll go make you tea." Shinya smiled as he walked from the room, ignoring the trail of curses and low grumbles which followed him before the guitarist silenced himself completely. Several minutes later, the drummer slipped through into the bedroom, back opening the door, actually a little surprised to find Die's eyes open in midst of bright red hair and pillows, watching him. A small smile lingering over his lips.  
Shinya blushed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dir En Grey- Chapter 3**

**Here is chapter 3, finally! R&R**

He sat at the foot of the bed with the small tray, a pot of tea and two bowls, several white capsules beside it. Die reached for the pills reluctantly, popping them into his mouth and frowning as he swallowed them, watching Shinya pour out the tea. Tray was set on the floor, one bowl by the small table, Die's bowl, the other in-between Shinya's hands as the drummer sat beside Die, slim hands wrapped around the bowl as he sipped gently.  
"Shinya?" The voice, scratchy and quiet, caused the drummer to look at the red headed man, who had retrieved to burying his face in pillows again, yet those chocolate brown orbs watched the drummer with an immense concentration.  
"Yeah?" The young man smiled, setting his mug aside as he rest his head against one of Die's many pillows, completely unprepared for the hand which claimed his gently, linking their fingers together. His stomach tightened as Die's eyes closed, suddenly feeling more breathless than he recalled being in a long time.  
"Thanks," came the reply that was so quiet, it was almost missed. The drummer felt like he should say something, anything just to respond, surely Die would want a response. But as his lips parted, his mouth remained dry. Why was it so dry? His friend only thanked him. Slim fingers curled around Die's in silence, Shinya's heart dancing at a most incredible speed as the red headed man's nose nuzzled a pillow, large hand remained linking with Shinya's.  
The repetitive ringing, vibrant and insulting, was what had caused those chocolate brown eyes to flutter open again in confusion, easily woken from sleep, searching the room aimlessly to search for the accuser. He noticed that Shinya's slim form, still distinguishing and recognisable in darkness, trying to lift everything quietly in his search for the phone.  
"On the wall, Shin, by the door." The voice caused Shinya to jump and turn for a moment, smiling at Die with bright eyes, ones which seemed uncommonly beautiful to the red head at the current moment. They kept that hold, until Shinya finally reached for the phone, shaking tone causing Die to smile.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
The laugh on the other end of the line causes Shinya to sigh as Die's head looked above the covers curiously, awaiting to be informed about who it was. "Shinya is at Die's!" The annoying voice informed the two with it and there was more laughter, Shinya's slim fingers tapping on the edge of the door in irritation.  
"It's Kyo," Shinya whispered to Die, who nodded, a faint smile of understanding now on his pretty lips. "He's with Kaoru and Toshiya and they are finding amusement from your illn-"  
"Hey no we're not! I called to see if he was OK. Is he? What are you doing there?" Shinya took the phone from the holder, smiling warmly at Die as he walked back to the bed, craving the warmth of it more than anything else, even though the temptation of Die's body, so vulnerable and beautiful even in sickness, was also surprisingly wanting to him now.  
"He's not OK," a quick muffled protest, and Shinya found himself breathing faster when Die leaned on his shoulder in an attempt to allow both of them to communicate with the bleached haired vocalist.  
"I'm better." Once again, that shiver returned and Shinya felt his muscles tense as Die's slim, warm fingers moved from the comfort of the covers and linked with his own. Had the action not sent a pleasant rush of shivers through him, Shinya would of frowned. Die wasn't supposed to do that.  
"H...he's not... OK," he repeated, stammering slightly as he tried to calm his breathing, the speed beating of his heart tried so hard to push away the feeling that was sending his slim figure into a rather unexpected state of excitement.  
"That's why I'm going to be looking after him for a bit. You guys can he-"  
Shinya rolled his eyes as the protests quickly came. "Uh, no, we don't wanna get sick. You're like, immune to sickness but we aren't. Kaoru wouldn't want us to jeopardise our health anyway when Die has you looking after him." Another snicker. Shinya wondered, just as his long fingers began to curl in-between Die's, squeezing them gently, if his band mates were really so easily amused. The squeeze was returned and Shinya had to suppress a whimper, Die's long eyelashes brushing along the length of his neck as they shut, the red head's breath warm and sharp on his neck.  
"Well, you can bring some things over then," Shinya spoke so quietly he was asked to repeat, which he did, only slightly louder. "There is a key to my apartment under the plant pot. The one with the blue plants, not red. Bring round some clothes and Miyu." Kyo was hysterical, as were the rest of the band once he'd informed them, and Die simply looked up with confused eyes. His hand stayed, nevertheless, adoring the comfort and warmth that Shinya seemed to provide now.  
"You're bringing Miyu round?" Die asked in a whisper, not taking long to yawn and close his eyes again, this time resting his head of vibrant red hair against the contrasting, much more comfortable than Shinya's shoulder, white pillow.  
"I'm staying with you for a couple of days, until you're better. Don't argue," Shinya smiled, more to himself than Die, and lay down beside the red head, phone still attached to ear as the men in the background argued about Shinya's street address. He smirked. Let them find it alone, revenge is sweet.  
"I wasn't going to," Die's comment was almost missed as Shinya said his goodbyes to Kyo. Almost.

"What have you brought?" Shinya asked curiously, while bending down to take the little Chihuahua from Kyo's hands. Kyo raised an eyebrow as Shinya nuzzled the puppy, laughing cutely as the dog licked his face. The vocalist slipped his feet out of his sneakers and walked straight past Shinya, two bags in each of his small hands.  
"Chicken soup," he announced almost proudly as he set the bags upon the table, bar one obviously containing clothes which he set on the side. "I didn't want to go to your underwear draw so I just pulled out anything at random." Shinya laughed in response to this, going to one of the bags as he set Miyu aside.  
"Did you get her bowl?"  
Kyo looked at him curiously, then shrugged, reaching inside one of the bags and pulling out three paper cups, hanging one to Shinya. It was sealed with a plastic top, the card board warm as the drummer set it down. "No, I didn't. Just use one of Die's plates. He can't exactly complain. That's the soup. Is he awake?" Shinya was setting things in appropriate places now, the cranberry and orange juice, along with cough medicine and boxes of tissues. He nodded and pointed towards the bedroom door, open slightly, and before he had the opportunity to say anything else to the bleached haired man, Kyo was quite happily making his way to the bedroom, soup in hands.  
"Morning shit bag," a pillow came very close to hitting the vocalist, and spilling the hot liquid but thankfully the small man dodged, grinning at Die as he sat on the foot of the bed, watching as the red head emerged from under his collection of covers.  
"Nice way to build up my confidence there, Kyo." Kyo smirked, passing the cup to Die, who frowned but nevertheless peeled the top off, frowning even further at the realisation that this was food.  
"You look like hell, that any better? And don't frown, it's good soup. Just leave it to cool for a moment then drink it. I'm not like Shinya, I won't have you starving yourself even if you are sick." Dramatically, the red head buried his face in the pillows again, muttering something inaudible as Kyo bravely tried to sip on his own hot soup. "So Shin is staying at your place, eh?"  
Die glared.  
"Shut up. I nearly threw up on him before."  
"Charming."  
"Just because you're a perverted little man doesn't mean that everyone who is concerned about someone else's' welfare is screwing them." The red head bravely dipped a finger in the hot soup, cursing it as it burned the skin, but nevertheless wet his lips with it, tongue running over them. So it wasn't as bad as he expected.  
"I am perverted, yes, but you can't tell me that you haven't tried screwing his ass." Die slapped Kyo on the thigh, thankful that the room was relatively dark, hiding the flushed colouring of his cheek.  
"I'm sick, you retard," he announced, laughing nevertheless as another figure slipped into the room. He smiled at Shinya, noticing that the other was changed now. The fact that he looked rather beautiful caused Die to look away and blush again, thankfully saved with the fit of coughing which followed as Shinya took a seat beside Kyo, sipping on his own soup slowly.  
"You don't mind me using one of your bowls for Miyu's food?" Die shook his head, still coughing, slim body shaking as he buried his head in his pillow, almost growling as the coughs refused to pass. "And she'll be sleeping with me, I'll clean up the hairs and everything afterwards so you don't need to worry." Kyo smirked, Die closed his eyes and Shinya glared at Kyo.  
"What?"  
"You sound like an old married couple." This received a hit from both men, Die's a little more feeble than Shinya's.  
"If you're going to be shitty, I'll go. Pester Kaoru or something." This was met with a rather delighted grin from Die, causing Kyo to sulk.  
"Fine. Fine, I know when I'm not wanted," he threw his hands up dramatically but not before ruffling Die's hair, wishing him to get well soon or otherwise Kaoru would make his intimidating, leader-sama presence known.  
"You look after him then," Kyo grinned wickedly, petting Miyu as he stood by the door. He was answered by a simple 'shut up' and pushed out into the hall as the drummer picked up his puppy, walking straight back into the bedroom. He smiled at the sight of Die, sat up cutely, red hair messed around his face, some sticking with sweat due to the aspirin Shinya had forced him to take, other strands in simple tangles. His slim hands held the cup as soup was sipped at, then blown, then sipped at again. He smiled lazily at Shinya and set the soup aside, half lying again as he signalled for Shinya to sit with him.  
"Thanks," he simply said as Miyu struggled from the drummer's grasp and instead jumped into Die's hands. Chocolate brown eyes met almond ones for a moment, keeping the gaze for a little longer than necessary, only looking away when he realised that there was a blush in his cheeks almost as red as his hair. Shinya's hand moved to the white fur of his puppy, which Die was petting also, their fingers brushing together as they matted in Miyu's fur, causing a few uneasy laughs and several apologies to be scattered around nervously, until Die finally stopped apologising and laughing.  
Instead, when his fingers brushed Shinya's again, they didn't move away. Instead, they gently pressed into Shinya's closed hand, almost silently seeking permission as chocolate eyes watched Shinya's face for any kind of sign, any sort of permission. The younger man's cheeks were on fire, lips curled in a tender smile, but his trembling fingertips nevertheless allowed Die's to slip in-between this, this innocent action of their hands, carefully entwined on top of the fur of his puppy, his heart racing now, for some strange reason, Die's smile causing him to blush even more.  
"You sure you don't mind staying?" Die said in a low whisper, his eyes shooting to their hands now, a smile stretching his lips at the sight of Shinya's slim hands in-between his. Miyu had escaped them both now, curling up in a tiny ball beside Die, as the other smiled at Shinya.  
"Not at all," the drummer whispered, finally forcing his attractive large eyes to look into Die's.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dir En Grey -chapter 4**

**Chapter 4 is here! R&R**

Die nodded in a gentle response, his own mahogany tinted eyes looking away as a slight blush stained his cheeks. Blush was followed by a fit of coughing and much to Die's disappointment, Shinya's smaller hand leaving his. He didn't realise that the look in his eyes had been questioning, Shinya was blushing furiously, hands moving around for emphasis as he tried to explain to Die the meaning of taking away his hand... he hadn't really wanted to, after all.  
"I'm just going to get you some more tablets, OK? And make sure all your small bits are gone for Miyu, so she doesn't swallow anything, oh and... do you want anything washing?" A thin eyebrow raised as Die pulled the covers over himself, lying back down completely, pillow recklessly tossed aside.  
"You mean, like clothes? I don't think so, why?" Shinya shrugged, bending slightly to pick up his tiny puppy, this gesture met with a smile from Die.  
"Yeah, if you want anything specific clean," Die shook his head, closing his eyes and deciding to ignore the fit of excitement which was building up in his stomach, the sensation causing him to bite down on his lip... it wasn't appropriate. But Shinya was so cute now, Die's eyes opened again, showing a fantastic smile as the other closed the door, not daring to hide the smile of his own.

"Shinya!" A brown eye opened in response to his name, the slim man jumping back, startled, as he tried to calm his heart, sleepy eyes questioning the red headed man in front of him, who was grinning brilliantly now. "I'm better! I ate a piece of toast without throwing up and I think I'm going to walk Miyu if you don't mind! I have so much energy at the moment, I could dance!" Die's enthusiasm was cut short as a slim hand grabbed his, squeezing it gently in an urge to calm him.  
"Shh, you can't just go out like this. You usually get your energy back all in one after you've been sick for a couple of days. Watch some TV, videos or something. Have a proper meal. I'm not letting you out for another day at least." A small smile escaped the drummer's lips as he gently kneaded Die's fingers, feeling the other relax under his hold, his eyes smiling and slowly waking as he noticed his friend's eyes close, those full lips parted slightly. This was enough to prove to him that Die didn't have enough energy to go out.  
With slight manoeuvring, he sat up on the couch which had been his rather faithful bed in the past three days, and gently pulled Die to lie down, blushing when he realised that the guitarist was lying in his arms.  
"See, your energy flashes just come and go," he whispered, his own eyes closing again as he received a grunt from Die in response, his nose gently nuzzling Die's neck. He felt the other man tense under his touch, but nevertheless squeeze his hand softly as Shinya's free one moved to pull the covers over them again. The past three days had been hazy, blurred even, in-between looking after Die and holding his hand. Shinya often found himself watching the guitarist as he slept, almost wanting to kiss the cherry lips which were parted ever so slightly, he even occasionally lost himself completely, and would bring his fingers across Die's exposed cheek or neck.  
"I should go then, really," he continued to whisper, eyes closed yet his fingers gripped Die's almost possessively. "If you are getting better." The other form, slim and still dressed in pyjama pants and an over sized jumper, turned so he was facing Shinya. A slender leg forced Shinya's to part, slipping in-between there as Die smiled, loving the feeling of their limbs tangled together.  
"Maybe you should stay," he whispered, his nose nudging Shinya's neck lightly, feeling the other's arms slide around his waist, sending butterflies fluttering endlessly through Die's body. "I don't know whether or not I'm actually better yet plus," he felt Shinya tense under his confident touch as his long fingers slipped into the other's shirt, caressing his flesh lovingly. "You never know, you might of become ill and Mi-"  
Die's eyes widened suddenly, his entire body numbing, a state of unknown paralysis taking over as he felt plush lips cover his own, the body in his arms trembling slightly as their lips refused to part. The soft moan that escaped Shinya's lips was what finally brought back to the reality, the reality that he had the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his arms, and he was kissing him. Die's chocolate eyes rolled to the back of his head, fingers stroking Shinya's back as his lips parted, tongue eagerly meeting the drummer's. They remained locked for minutes, it seemed, both releasing excited gasps in-between kisses, lips moving back to meet again whenever they pulled apart. When they finally pulled away, Shinya was gripping Die's shirt, eyes closed and lips trembling slightly, his tongue darting out over himself just wanting to taste the other on him again.  
"See," Die whispered, a hand moving to run down Shinya's cheek. "You really should stay."  
The other man gave a soft grunt, unsure how to win this argument but finally decided against it, melting against the other's body.  
"Maybe I will, then."

**OK! This is the LAST of the story! It wasn't much, there is NO MORE afterwards**


End file.
